Seria Unbroken: I Wounds
by YukamiN
Summary: Piękny, ale ciężki tematycznie tekst. Autorem jest DewdropLotus. Droga do uleczenia Kandy ze wszystkich jego ran będzie długa i trudna do pokonania.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł oryginalny: Unbroken Series: Wounds (później Scars i Traces)  
Link do całej serii: Linki nie działają, no super. W takim razie: tumblr „eucalyptic", zakładka „unbroken series"  
Autor oryginału: DewdropLotus  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: zostawiam, Wounds  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość 1 rozdziału: 650  
Pairing: Allen x Kanda x Allen  
Gatunek: Drama, Romans  
Ostrzeżenia: Narracja w drugiej osobie. Trudna tematyka. Ciężkie wątki erotyczne. Najlepszy fik świata

Uwagi tłumacza: Nawet jak ktoś lubi tylko fluff to warto przeczytać, żeby zobaczyć jak po mistrzowsku można doprowadzić coś tak ciężkiego do fluffa właśnie. Po pierwszym rozdziale może wystąpić lekkie zdezorientowanie, ale jak się człowiek przyzwyczai do klimatu i do narracji to potem wszystko jest jasne.

Betowała: Raijin

Obserwujesz tuż zza drzwi, doskonale wiedząc, że to niewłaściwe. Niewłaściwe moralnie i niewłaściwe w odczuciu twojego własnego serca — z całego szeregu powodów. To nie tak, że wydaje ci się to w jakikolwiek sposób atrakcyjne, z całą pewnością nie obserwujesz dlatego, że cię to podnieca. Właściwie, to coś aż ściska cię w piersi do tego stopnia, że w końcu łzy zaczynają spływać po twoich policzkach, by zawisnąć na krawędzi twojej szczęki, trzymając się ciebie równie kurczowo, jak ty trzymasz się tych pełnych ignorancji myśli, które kierowały tobą wcześniej.

Drzwi są ledwie uchylone, a ty przyszedłeś tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać z tym mężczyzną, ale sytuacja uległa zmianie od tamtego czasu. Każda część ciebie rwie się do postawienia kroku naprzód i zakłócenia rozgrywającej się sceny, ale nie masz prawa tego zrobić. Ten mężczyzna cię nie znosi. Nienawidzi klątwy na twojej twarzy; nienawidzi twoich wybielonych niczym u starca włosów, które sprawiają, że zawsze odstajesz od innych jak zupełny odmieniec; a rzeczą, której nienawidzi najbardziej, jest prawdopodobnie twój uśmiech. Nienawidzi twojej obecności w każdej możliwej formie, nawet jeśli ty nie czujesz tego samego w stosunku do niego.

Ale, obserwując jego włosy rozrzucone na materacu i zwisające z krawędzi łóżka, zastanawiasz się kogo nienawidzi bardziej: ciebie czy siebie samego?

Zakrywasz usta, żeby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku protestu — ciężko jest słuchać agresywnych powarkiwań i odgłosu otwartej dłoni napierającej na jego jasną twarz. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że się nie opiera. Nawet nie protestuje. Po prostu przyjmuje to wszystko, a ty obserwujesz i nie rozumiesz dlaczego.

Czujesz dziwny, rwący ból w piersi, którego nie potrafisz wyjaśnić. Nie masz żadnego prawa go czuć. Sam nie jesteś czysty jak łza, ale nigdy nie spodziewałbyś się czegoś takiego. Osoba o silnym poczuciu dumy, którą miałeś za kogoś nietykalnego, oddaje swoje ciało zupełnie obcemu sobie człowiekowi niczym tania dziwka.

Wydaje z siebie niski jęk, a ty bezwładnie opierasz się o ścianę — nie możesz już na to patrzeć. Nie możesz patrzeć na tę nienawiść, jaką okazuje sam sobie. Boisz się, do czego możesz się posunąć jeśli nie oderwiesz wzroku. Chcesz go ochronić i boisz się tego pragnienia, bo jest silne. A wszystko to, pomimo, że on nie potrzebuje ochrony, a nawet mógłby cię skrzywdzić, gdybyś próbował mu ją zapewnić.

Zsuwasz się więc po ścianie i czekasz. Gdzieś w tym wszystkim zagubiła się twoja zdolność do poruszania własnym ciałem, chociaż wiesz, że powinieneś odejść, bo jeśli on cię przyłapie, to zabije cię za to, że miałeś czelność zrobić z tego spektakl. To więcej niż oczywiste, że on ukrywa to, co robi — sądząc po tak późnej godzinie. Robiłbyś to samo na jego miejscu, gdybyś jak on, zniżał się do takiego poziomu.

Posiadacz tego drugiego ciała opuszcza pokój, nawet cię nie zauważając. Ten człowiek, który wykorzystał osobę, o którą chyba w pewnym momencie zupełnie przypadkiem zacząłeś się troszczyć, jest pogrążony w apatii. Tak samo jak właśnie ta osoba, która zaraz po jego odejściu wychyla się zza drzwi.

— Jeśli chciałeś sobie popatrzeć, ty chory skurwielu, to mogłeś chociaż mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wejść do środka i zamknąć drzwi, zamiast robić widowisko z mojej prywatności. — Jego głos jest zimny i przeszywający. Oskarża cię i ma przy tym zupełną rację.

— Nie chciałem — odpowiadasz, niemalże gorzko, ale dominuje w tobie otępienie.

— Więc sądzisz, że co, do cholery, robiłeś pod moimi drzwiami? Masz chyba jakiś problem.

— Ja tylko… — Co chciałeś powiedzieć? Masz to na końcu języka, ale słowa prawie wylatują ci z głowy, bo toniesz we własnych myślach. — Chciałem tylko przypomnieć sobie jak to jest. Nienawidzić siebie tak bardzo, że… — milkniesz na chwilę i starasz się skupić na teraźniejszości, na momencie, który właśnie trwa. — …że może to doprowadzić do takiej samodestrukcji. Wtedy może mógłbym pomyśleć jak… uleczyć też i twoje rany.

Trwacie w ciszy przez długie chwile nim reaguje; patrzy na ciebie z wyrazem twarzy, którego nigdy nie będziesz w stanie do końca pojąć, ale wiesz, że łzy spływające po jego policzkach są równie prawdziwe jak twoje.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Długość: 1 085 słów

Betowała: Raijin

Orientujesz się, że znów jesteś przy jego drzwiach. Opierasz ramiona na swoich zgiętych kolanach i jesteś pochylony wystarczająco nisko, żeby wyglądać jakbyś przyciskał swoje nogi ciasno do siebie. Zresztą pewnie dokładnie to właśnie robisz, ale jesteś zbyt skupiony na dźwiękach, których wcale nie chcesz słyszeć, żeby to zarejestrować. Nie przyszedłeś tu, żeby znów być świadkiem tego, jak jest wykorzystywany. Właściwie to skóra cierpnie ci za każdym razem, kiedy do twoich uszu dociera jego jęk.

Jest coś niepokojącego i ponurego w każdym dźwięku, który dobiega cię z tego pokoju — nawet jeśli wszystkie są przytłumione przez drzwi, które zamknąłeś. Nie byłeś w stanie znów naruszać jego prywatności tak, jak poprzednio, ale jednocześnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w jakimś stopniu wciąż to robisz. W całej tej sytuacji jest coś takiego, przez co cały rwiesz się do działania. Twoje dłonie aż świerzbią, bolą; może nawet uderzyłbyś go w twarz, chcąc odciągnąć od niego tego nieznajomego mężczyznę, który jest z nim tym razem. Pewnie nawet nie jeden raz. Powtarzałbyś to do momentu, w którym w końcu uświadomiłby sobie, że to co robi, w niczym mu nie pomoże. Nie uleczy w ten sposób żadnej ze swoich ran. Boisz się, czy czasem nie zrani siebie tak głęboko, że blizny po tym pozostaną z nim na zawsze.

Może część ciebie jest zbyt naiwna i ślepa, żeby dostrzec, że on już teraz jest cały wyniszczony — poraniony od wybuchu granatu, który trzyma we własnych rękach. Wyciągnął zawleczkę i przybyłeś dużo za późno, żeby móc osłonić go przez niebezpieczeństwem. To jednak nie wystarczy, żeby zniechęcić cię i zmusić do odejścia. Wciąż tu jesteś i czekasz, aż osoba, która się nim zabawia odrzuci go na bok jak byle kogo.

Nie miałeś pojęcia.

Nawet najmniejszego pojęcia…

…Że robił to tak często. Wszystkie ślady na jego ciele znikały w przeciągu godziny, więc nie było takiej możliwości, żeby było coś po nim widać, kiedy już pojawi się między ludźmi. Jego postawa nigdy nie zmieniała się ani odrobinę. Kanda, niezależnie od wszystkiego, zawsze był Kandą. Wyjątek, rysę w jego zachowaniu, stanowił ten incydent, kiedy to tak otwarcie wraziłeś swoją troskę o niego. Jesteś pewien, że nikt przed tobą tego nie zrobił. Gdyby tylko on wziął sobie do serca to, co powiedziałeś…

Nie zrobił tego jednak, tyle było jasne. Znów górowało nad nim ciało jakiegoś mężczyzny i pozwalał obijać się o wezgłowie łóżka, jakby jego samopoczucie i zdrowie nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Dla niego samego naprawdę nie miało.

Miało jednak dla ciebie. Miało na tyle, żeby utrzymać cię w miejscu, póki głuche uderzenia o stelaż łóżka nie ucichną, póki nie będzie się zanosiło na to, że nocny gość kończy ze swoją zabawką — bo tak właśnie myślisz o Kandzie, za każdym razem kiedy widzisz jak zaszywa się w swoim pokoju z jakimś przypadkowym Poszukiwaczem, który może nawet nie przeżyć najbliższych kilku dni. To zupełnie tak, jakbyś patrzył, jak ktoś wycina krwawe wzory na ciele Kandy raz po razie, dopóki nie przestanie dostarczać mu to rozrywki. To okrutne.

Chciałbyś sprawić, żeby przestał tak się krzywdzić, ale możesz tylko siedzieć pod jego drzwiami i mieć nadzieję, że za którymś razem w końcu cię wysłucha.

To już któryś raz, odkąd odkryłeś co robi nocami — trzeci przynajmniej — i niezmiennie napełnia cię to poczuciem winy; bo przecież po prostu siedzisz tuż obok i pozwalasz na to wszystko. Ale co takiego mógłbyś zrobić, żeby było to uzasadnione? Zastanawiasz się nad tym naprawdę częściej niż powinieneś. Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, a fakt ten z kolei sprawia, że czujesz się jeszcze gorzej — gorzej do tego stopnia, że robi ci się niedobrze od samego przebywania w pobliżu.

Drzwi w końcu otwierają się, skrzypiąc przy tym w zawiasach, i mija cię para topornych, czarnych butów. Nigdy nie patrzysz wyżej. Nie chcesz widzieć twarzy osoby, która pozostawiła tymczasowe sińce na ciele Kandy i plamy krwi w jego pościeli. Człowiek ten znika z pola twojego widzenia; przyzwalasz na to i jak zwykle, z pokoju wychodzi też druga osoba. Nie trudno zgadnąć, że dopiero co ubrana w pośpiechu.

— Widzę, że ty znów tutaj. Nie najlepiej ci idzie przekonywanie mnie, że wcale nie masz jakiegoś chorego fetyszu na słuchanie, jak ktoś mnie pieprzy.

Kulisz się w sobie, bo te słowa są dla ciebie jak uderzenie w twarz.

— … Wolałbym, żebyś nie mówił tego w ten sposób. — Kłuje cię to w piersi z powodów, których nie byłbyś w stanie do końca wyjaśnić. Jedyne o czym jesteś w stanie myśleć, to ten jeden moment, kiedy jego maska opadła i wraz ze łzami dało się dostrzec ukrytą za nią prawdę. On musi wiedzieć, że jesteś tu właśnie przez to, bo teraz się pilnuje i wątpisz, żeby w najbliższym czasie znów miał pozwolić sobie na taką chwilę słabości.

— W jaki? Najbardziej zgodny z prawdą? — Kanda pochyla się nad tobą do momentu, w którym możesz dostrzec jego twarz przed sobą i trochę cię to przeraża. Jest w niej pustka, która w ciągu dnia nigdy nie jest aż tak widoczna — ale tutaj, w ciemności, jest porażająca. Cienie na jego twarzy nadają mu udręczony wygląd i chcesz wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale wiesz, że nie możesz. — Nie wiem, po co tu jesteś kiełku, ani czemu upierasz się, żeby wtrącać się w moje sprawy, ale masz dwa wyjścia: możesz albo odejść w końcu w cholerę, albo chociaż nie sterczeć pod moimi drzwiami i postawić sprawę jaśniej.

— Co… Czy ty proponujesz, żebym siedział w twoim pokoju, kiedy ktoś wykorzystuje cię do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb? — Głos masz przepełniony niepokojem, bo wiesz, że, owszem, dokładnie to miał na myśli. Przechodzi cię dreszcz i czujesz się na tyle nieswojo, że chcesz odsunąć się od niego. Nie robisz tego jednak.

— Masz dwa wyjścia — powtarza, a jego słowa brzęczą w twojej głowie, jakby nie miały ani krzyny sensu. — Dziwisz się, jakbyś był w szoku, ale mogę się założyć, że jutro o tej samej porze będziesz czekał w moim pokoju na tym krześle tam w rogu.

Kierujesz oczy w dół i twoja własna frustracja przysłania ci wzrok. Zaciskasz zęby na tyle mocno, że aż boli cię od tego głowa. Myślisz ze smutkiem, że z tego zakładu nie ma żadnej zwycięskiej drogi, a przecież hazard to od zawsze twój konik.

Drzwi zamykają się, a ty wciąż pozostajesz w miejscu. Wiesz, że już zaszył się w środku, ale z jakiegoś powodu czujesz jego ból i zdenerwowanie. Wcale nie radzi sobie z całą tą sytuacją lepiej, niż ty sam. Wbrew wszystkiemu co mówi i co stara się sobą prezentować — nic nie jest z nim w porządku.

Ale wtedy zaczynasz zastanawiać się, czy w całym jego życiu kiedykolwiek wszystko było z nim w porządku.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Długość: 775 słów

Betowała: Raijin

Z miejsca, gdzie siedzisz, możesz dostrzec praktycznie każdy szczegół tego, co rozgrywa się w pokoju. Przez okno w pokoju wpada wystarczająco duża ilość światła, żeby oświetlić jego, znajdujące się bezpośrednio poniżej, łóżko niczym scenę. To już nie pierwszy raz, kiedy to oglądasz, ale niesmak, który odczuwasz w ustach za każdym razem, jest tak samo intensywny. Od momentu, w którym pogardliwie nakazał ci nie siedzieć pod jego drzwiami, co noc kończysz właśnie tutaj. Czemu?

Sam wciąż nie jesteś pewien.

Niemniej jesteś tu; i pochłaniasz każdy detal w wyglądzie Kandy, kiedy jest poniżany przez drugiego mężczyznę. To ciężkie do zniesienia, bo on wcale nie wygląda tak, jakby mu się to podobało — nawet pomimo tych dźwięków, które wydobywają się z jego ust. Gdybyś miał oceniać tą sytuację tylko za pomocą słuchu, to stwierdziłbyś, że się w tym zatraca; że skupia się na wszystkim, co go w tym satysfakcjonuje. Używając jednak również wzroku, możesz bez problemu dostrzec, że tak naprawdę cierpi. Może nie ma takiego bólu fizycznego, który wpłynął by znacząco na Kandę Yuu, ale emocjonalna agonia emanuje z niego równie wyraźnie, co światło z księżyca zaglądającego przez okno.

Ponad głuchą ciszę wybijają się tylko jego niczym nie powstrzymywane gardłowe jęki i ciężki oddech jego partnera dzisiejszej nocy. Nie masz pojęcia skąd on bierze tych ludzi, nie masz pojęcia i wolisz dalej żyć w niewiedzy. To jedno z tych pytań, które nauczyłeś się ignorować.

Jedyne co wiesz na pewno, to fakt, że on wcale nie obchodzi ich bardziej niż oni jego. A są dla niego tak samo pozbawieni twarzy jak dla ciebie. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że to nie ty jesteś tym nieprzerwanie wciskanym w materac. Kanda ma twarz skierowaną w dół, więc tym razem nawet nie widzi swojego napastnika, i niemal wrzeszczy prosto w poplamioną krwią pościel. Znaczną część tego epizodu zajmuje ci zdecydowanie czy są to krzyki przyjemności czy rozpaczy. Musisz również całą siłą woli, jaką posiadasz, powstrzymywać się od wstania i wywalenia tego obcego mężczyzny za drzwi.

Słyszysz ostre, nieprzyjemne szepty i warknięcia Kandy, a twój umysł zapuszcza się w rejony, które naprawdę wolałbyś, żeby omijał z daleka. To obrzydliwe, nie powinieneś się zastanawiać… Nie powinno cię to ciekawić. Nie ma w tym nic wystarczająco pociągającego, żebyś miał zastanawiać się co czują ci ludzie, kiedy Kanda oddaje im się w ten sposób. Zdają sobie sprawę, co się z nim dzieje, czy jednak faktycznie obchodzi ich tylko ta fala przyjemności, do której dążą?

Coś mówi ci, że raczej nie są zainteresowani jego dobrym samopoczuciem. I wtedy zastanawiasz się, dlaczego _ciebie_ ono tak interesuje. Kanda zawsze był szorstki i wulgarny w stosunku do ciebie, a pomimo to, ty desperacko chcesz się nim zająć — desperacko do tego stopnia, że już nie masz pojęcia co ty w ogóle wyrabiasz. Przecież przyglądasz się jak on uprawia seks z innymi ludźmi; jakby granie roli podglądacza wcale nie było kompletnie niedorzeczne.

Wprawdzie dla ciebie to faktycznie nic aż tak dziwnego. Widziałeś nie raz, jak ludzie nawzajem dzielą się swoimi ciałami. Twój mistrz nigdy nie był specjalnie wstydliwym mężczyzną i nie raz nocowałeś w burdelu, kiedy akurat decydował, że tej nocy potrzebuje kobiety u boku. Ty jednak nigdy nie zawracałeś sobie tym głowy. To, co niejednokrotnie obserwowałeś w takich miejscach, wydawało ci się zimne i przerażająco bezosobowe i może właśnie dlatego to, co robi Kanda przeszkadza ci bardziej, niż gotów byłbyś przyznać.

Głośne syknięcie nagle przełamuje monotonię dotychczasowych dźwięków i w reakcji, prawie podskakujesz na swoim krześle. Prawie, bo zdarzyło ci się już słyszeć to wcześniej. Poznałeś ten dźwięk, kiedy ostatnim razem zdarzyło się, że jego partner przestał być taki _delikatny_. Chłód odbija się w twoich srebrnych oczach, są zamglone i pełne cierpienia — choć przecież tylko oglądasz. Kanda daje upust swoim emocjom poprzez ochrypłe, suche krzyki i dociera do ciebie, że jego maska w końcu opadła po raz kolejny i te mokre plamy tworzące się na prześcieradle pod jego policzkiem, nie są wcale oznaką przyjemności.

To boli. Boli zarówno patrzenie na to, jak i słuchanie tego. Egoistyczna część ciebie chce po prostu zakryć uszy dłońmi i zamknąć oczy, odciąć się od tego, ale powstrzymujesz się. Powstrzymujesz się, bo chcesz wyryć to w sobie. Będziesz obserwował, póki nie dojdziesz do tego, które części powinieneś zabandażować, gdzie powinieneś zacząć leczenie. Nawet, kiedy obraz zaczyna zacierać ci się przed oczami — nie zamykasz ich. Będziesz płakał razem z nim, żeby tylko nie był sam. Sam fakt, że pozwolił ci tu przebywać, w twoim mniemaniu jest wołaniem o pomoc. Słabym i przesłonionym przez bezceremonialny chłód jego osobowości, ale wciąż wołaniem.

Jedyne, czego w tym momencie chcesz, to zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i obronić go przed największym zagrożeniem, z jakim kiedykolwiek przyszło mu się zmierzyć: przed nim samym.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Długość: 1 191

Betowała: Raijin

Twoje zdenerwowanie w stosunku do mężczyzny siedzącego na łóżku jest nie do opisania. Jego ubrania są w zupełnym nieładzie i uważnie obserwuje swoje stopy jakby ogarniał go zbyt wielki wstyd, aby mógł jeszcze znieść twoje spojrzenie. To nie fair z twojej strony, żebyś był aż tak wściekły, ale jesteś — jesteś tak bardzo, że ledwie możesz to znieść. Tak naprawdę, jeśli któryś z was ma prawo się złościć, to na pewno on, nie ty. Właściwie to podejrzewasz, że właśnie doprowadziłeś go do szału, ale po prostu czeka, aż ta trzecia osoba opuści pomieszczenie, by wyładować się na tobie.

— Co ty, do kurwy nędzy, wyprawiasz? — wyrzuca w końcu z siebie, a ty powstrzymujesz w sobie chęć wycofania się. Głównie dlatego, że uważasz jego gwałtowną reakcję za uzasadnioną. W końcu właśnie kazałeś odejść jego niedoszłemu, chwilowemu partnerowi. Nie taki miałeś plan. Nie postanowiłeś wcale, że tej nocy Kanda nie będzie znów wykorzystywany przez jakiegoś anonimowego mężczyznę. Po prostu wstałeś i kazałeś mu wyjść. Nie stał za tym żaden logiczny powód, którego sens mógłbyś określić — to był zwykły impuls.

— Ja… nie… — Słowa więzną ci w gardle pod tym atakiem, który wymierza w ciebie w swojej frustracji.

— Nie co? Nie _co_? Nie wiesz, prawda? Nie wiem, jaki masz problem, ale nie masz żadnego prawa odsyłać mojego…

Wchodzisz mu w słowo tak szybko, że prawie przyprawia cię to o mdłości.

— Twojego… partnera? Twojego… kochanka? A może to twój _przyjaciel_? — Nie potrafisz powstrzymać gorzkiego tonu własnego głosu. Wiesz, że ci wszyscy mężczyźni nie należą do żadnej z tych kategorii i on też to wie. On to jednak ignoruje, bo to łatwiejsze niż przyznanie się do tego, jak pozbawione sensu jest to, co robi. To prawdopodobnie częściowo dlatego w ogóle przystąpiłeś do działania i wypędziłeś tamtego mężczyznę z pokoju Kandy, zanim miał choćby szansę zacząć to, po co tu przyszedł. Przez ułamek sekundy prawie współczujesz temu człowiekowi, bo to Kanda go tu zwabił. Koniec końców zrobiłeś jednak to, co twoja intuicja uważała za konieczne. — Ci ludzie tylko cię wykorzystują, Kanda.

— O co ci, cholera, chodzi? — Pod spojrzeniem tych ciemnych oczu starasz się przełknąć gulę w twoim gardle. — Już wystarczająco nawtrącałeś się w moje sprawy. Pozwalałem ci na to, ale to zaraz może się zmienić, jeśli twoje podglądactwo ma zacząć wchodzić mi w paradę.

— Dlaczego upierasz się, że jestem tutaj, bo chcę sobie na to popatrzeć? Popatrzeć na ciebie? Ja tylko staram się zrozumieć, naprawdę. — Twój głos drży, nawet pomimo determinacji, którą odczuwasz. — Ale im dłużej patrzę, tym wyraźniej widzę tylko nieszczęście. Wcale nie jesteś przez to szczęśliwszy… więc dlaczego? Dlaczego co noc sam podtykasz się tym mężczyznom pod nos?

— Wybór tego, co mam robić z moim ciałem należy _do mnie_.

Wybór? Ach, _wybór_… Skupiasz się na intensywności jego spojrzenia i przez chwilę starasz się wyryć je w pamięci, poszukując jednocześnie słów, które w tej sytuacji byłyby najlepszym zagraniem. Obojętnie jak byś na to nie patrzył, nie widzisz _wyboru_, a wręcz Kanda wydaje ci się być więźniem jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Ten stojący naprzeciwko ciebie mężczyzna, niewidzialnymi łańcuchami przykuwa się do swojego łóżka pełnego jego własnych kłamstw, w które próbuje uwierzyć. Nie dostrzega tego, co ty za każdym razem, kiedy zaciska pięści na swojej zmiętej pościeli i pozwala obcym sobie dłoniom zostawiać na swym ciele ślady, które u zwykłych ludzi nie schodziłyby przez dobre kilka dni.

— Jeśli to byłby wybór, to nie czułbyś się od tego aż tak zależny. Nie sądzę, żebyś jeszcze miał nad tym kontrolę.

Sądzisz, że to, co powiedziałeś naprawdę go ubodło, skoro spowodowało, że zerwał się z łóżka, żeby z groźbą wypisaną na twarzy zacisnąć pięści na materiale twojej koszuli.

— Nawet jeśli, to wciąż nic ci do tego. Jeśli będę chciał przyprowadzić tu pięciu kolesi i pieprzyć się z nimi wszystkimi na raz, zrobię to. Tu nie chodzi o to, co ty sobie sądzisz o mojej kontroli. _Mam ją_.

— Nie jesteś w stanie kontrolować swojej potrzeby postępowania w ten sposób. Nie, jeśli jesteś tak wściekły o mężczyznę, którego imienia nawet nie znałeś. — Ton twojego głosu staje się coraz bardziej stanowczy i pełen odwagi, im dłużej słuchasz jego słów. — Sam sobie przeczysz, Kanda. Mogłeś zawołać go z powrotem, jeśli naprawdę byś tego _chciał_. Zresztą mnie nawet by tu nie było i nie obserwowałbym cię, gdybyś myślał, że masz kontrolę. Twoje ciało zupełnie zagłusza twój umysł i doskonale o tym wiesz.

— Pleciesz od rzeczy, to same bzdury. Przecież gdybyś go nie wygonił, nic by się nie zmieniło.

— No właśnie. — Patrzysz na niego beznamiętnie i czekasz, aż zda sobie sprawę z tego, co masz na myśli. — Nadal pieprzyłbyś się z kim popadnie.

Po twoich słowach zapada między wami głucha cisza. Przez moment zastanawiasz się z obawą, czy czasem nie przekroczyłeś jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy i nigdy nie zostanie ci to wybaczone, ale z, ledwie przed chwilą żarzących się oczu Kandy, zupełnie znika jakakolwiek iskra. Teraz tylko bez większego entuzjazmu patrzy na ciebie wrogo.

— A co taki kiełek jak ty mógłby z tym zrobić? Chcesz zająć _jego _miejsce? Myślisz, że możesz mnie _naprawić_? Mało prawdopodobne. Wyjdziesz, a ja przyprowadzę kogoś innego. Bo co miałbyś zrobić, tak naprawdę? Udawać, że martwi cię moja moralność? Przytakiwałbym twoim bredniom, póki nie doszedłbyś do wniosku, że już skończyłeś być wybawcą. Nic się nie zmieni — niezależnie od tego co zrobisz.

— Do tego właśnie muszę się posunąć, Kanda? Żeby powstrzymać cię od obsługiwania całego Zakonu? Żeby powstrzymać cię od ranienia samego siebie, jak robiłeś do tej pory? — Wypowiadasz te wszystkie słowa w akompaniamencie panicznych uderzeń swojego serca. Mówisz jedno, ale myślisz drugie. Nie jesteś pewien czy to taki dobry pomysł i czy w ogóle możesz temu podołać. To cię przeraża. Cały się trzęsiesz, ale jednocześnie wyraz jego twarzy i język jego ciała dodają ci odwagi. — Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz…

— Nie mógłbyś. Nie jesteś zdolny do takich poświęceń. Nie możesz wyganiać ich stąd każdej nocy. Nie wciskaj mi takiego kitu. Całe to twoje _zmartwienie_ jest równie fałszywe, co twoja osobowość.

Ledwie ułamek sekundy po tych słowach tracisz nad sobą kontrolę. Chwilę później już pchasz go do tyłu i siłą zmuszasz, żeby upadł na materac za sobą. W jego oczach widzisz szok, ale wyraz jego twarzy aż krzyczy jak bardzo go to podnieca — nie możesz tego pojąć.

— Jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz, Kanda, to w porządku. — Twoje uprzejme usposobienie znika tak gwałtownie, jakbyś właśnie upuścił tarczę. — Postaram się w takim razie, najlepiej jak mogę, _przerżnąć_ cię tak, że w końcu poczujesz, że jesteś coś wart.

Sposób w jaki na niego patrzysz, z groźbą wypisaną na twarzy, sprawia, że i on uśmiecha się niebezpiecznie. Na ten widok bez najmniejszego wahania spluwasz mu w twarz.

— Pamiętaj, że sam tego _chciałeś_.

Po jego oczach widzisz jaki jest wściekły, ale wciąż jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos.

— Mój _wybór_, cholerny kiełku.

— W tej chwili nie masz już żadnego prawa do dokonywania wyborów. Odezwij się znowu, a tak obiję ci twarz, że już nic nie będziesz w stanie z siebie wydusić.

Wszystko w środku skręca ci się w bólu i krzyczy, jak bardzo źle postępujesz, ale jeśli chcesz choćby liczyć na to, że jakoś do niego dotrzesz, to tak właśnie musisz to zrobić. Musisz zadać więcej ran, żeby w ogóle umożliwić proces leczenia.

Sama ta koncepcja przypomina ci jak bardzo wyniszczeni obaj jesteście.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Długość: 2 777

Betowała: Raijin

Ostrzeżenie: Rozdział jest wyjątkowo mocny; może nawet odrobinkę drastyczny. (Tłumaczenie tego to był koszmar.)

Uczucie mdłości i nieprzyjemnego skręcania gdzieś w okolicach twojego żołądka nie ustępuje, nawet kiedy nakrywasz go całym sobą. Nie chcesz tego i wydaje ci się to tak okropne i niesprawiedliwe, że prawie się wycofujesz. Ostatecznie jednak trwasz w swoich wcześniejszych postanowieniach, ale tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby nie dać mu tej satysfakcji. Bo on dokładnie tego się spodziewa — według niego wycofasz się i pozwolisz mu wrócić w zimne ramiona jakiegoś mężczyzny bez twarzy. Ty jednak nie możesz ustąpić, bo nie możesz z nim przegrać; poza tym chcesz, żeby znaczenie tego wszystkiego, co do tej pory powiedziałeś w pełni do niego dotarło. W tym celu musisz go skrzywdzić i ta myśl sprawia, że krew gotuje ci się w żyłach, a z płuc ulatuje prawie całe powietrze.

Twoje knykcie zderzają się z jego twarzą i możesz poczuć jak skóra jego ust pęka pod twoją zdeformowaną, szorstką dłonią. Nie posłuchał cię, kiedy powiedziałeś mu, żeby milczał, więc teraz odczuwa konsekwencje. Poganiał cię i próbował umniejszać siłę twoich postanowień; ty jednak nic sobie z tego nie robisz, prawda? Nic. Zupełnie nic. Twoje kierowane wściekłością palce zaciskają się w pięść w jego włosach i ciągną gwałtownie; aż możesz niemal usłyszeć, jak wyją w agonii u samej nasady. To wystarczy, żeby wydał z siebie stłumiony okrzyk bólu. Twoim celem w żadnym wypadku nie jest pozbawienie go włosów — bardzo lubisz jego włosy — ale on musi wziąć cię na poważnie, a nic, co do tej pory zrobiłeś nie zadziałało tak dobitnie, jak ta próba wyszarpnięcia garści czarnych pasm.

— Mówiłem ci już, żebyś więcej się nie odzywał — przypominasz mu po chwili.

Jego oczy płoną wściekłością i z jakiegoś powodu ten widok i ciebie doprowadza do szału. Nie miałeś zamiaru naprawdę dać się tak ponieść emocjom, ale stało się i pomimo że on faktycznie nie mówi już ani słowa; uderzasz go jeszcze raz. Stróżka krwi ozdabia jego pościel, ale nic mu nie jest; wyliże się. To właśnie w tym jest w końcu najlepszy. Dzięki temu możesz wbić paznokcie w jego ramiona — na tyle mocno, żeby zaczął się wyrywać — bez zbędnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Całkiem dobrze się składa, że już jest nagi; w twoim obecnym stanie nie byłbyś na tyle uprzejmy, żeby go rozebrać, jesteś tego pewien. Jeśli ubrania byłyby jednak przeszkodą, prawdopodobnie byś je porozcinał, a wtedy mogłoby zrobić się paskudniej, niż to sobie zaplanowałeś. A nie masz przecież na celu zniszczenia go; w ten dziwny sposób próbujesz go uratować. Tylko żaden z was nie rozumie jeszcze, dlaczego musi się to odbywać w taki właśnie sposób.

Odchylasz się od łóżka, do tyłu, i zmuszasz go do podążenia za sobą — ciągniesz go w poprzek materaca i szarpnięciem stawiasz na równe nogi. Nie odpowiada ci to, że masz widok na jego twarz, więc obracasz go tyłem do siebie. Czujesz silny ucisk w podbrzuszu, kiedy jego naga skóra przywiera ściśle do ciebie. To chyba dobrze, że twoje ciało działa niezależnie od twojego umysłu, bo nie masz pojęcia jak miałbyś, z fizycznego punktu widzenia, tego dokonać, gdyby to logiczna część ciebie kontrolowała sytuację. Jeśli twoje emocje by się ustabilizowały, to wtedy twój gniew i rozgoryczenie nie pozwoliłyby wkraść się podnieceniu. A jednak z jego ciałem tak blisko twojego, pożądanie wydaje się nieuniknione.

Bez cienia litości blokujesz jego ramię na plecach i popychasz go w stronę materaca — tak, żeby pochylał się w przód, aż do momentu, kiedy będzie zmuszony odwrócić głowę w bok, by jego twarz nie została wgnieciona w materac. Nogi ma zgięte w kolanach, a biodra uniesione do góry i twój wzrok bada linię jego ciała; jest ustawiony pod idealnym kątem i mając taki widok przed oczami nie mógłbyś już przestać pragnąć tego, przed czym twój umysł tak bardzo się wzbrania. Wszystkie twoje odczucia splatają się w skomplikowaną sieć i czujesz jak pogrążasz się w chaosie. Jedyne, co rozumiesz bez problemu to fakt, że nie masz innego wyboru niż tylko rozpiąć sprzączkę swojego paska i poluzować spodnie.

Nawet kiedy patrzysz tak na niego, — na to jak tylko biernie czeka, żebyś go wykorzystał — wciąż nie możesz uwierzyć w to, do czego właśnie zmierzasz. Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś naiwny; po prostu jeszcze nigdy, w żadnej grze pozorów, nie posunąłeś się tak daleko, a Kanda ma zamiar pozwolić ci na to wszystko jakby dawno stracił ostatnie strzępki godności, której jeszcze niedawno miał w twoich oczach pod dostatkiem

Wzdłuż twojego kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz i prawie tracisz całe swoje zdecydowanie. Prawie, bo jednak zmuszasz się, żeby zignorować swój niepokój. W końcu sam tego chciał.

— Próbujesz się wycofać, kiełku? — Jego zdyszany, pełen napięcia głos sączy się do twojej świadomości i natychmiast tracisz cierpliwość do tego mężczyzny. Przez chwilę naprawdę masz chęć go skrzywdzić; bo nie może zrozumieć dlaczego to, co robisz, jest dla ciebie takie trudne. Nie pojmuje tego, bo on sam nie dba o to, co się z nim stanie. A powinien. Chciałbyś, żeby zaczął się sobą przejmować. Chciałbyś, żeby i na ciebie spojrzał inaczej niż tylko jak na osobę, która zaraz go wykorzysta. Chciałbyś, żeby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pomimo wszystkich twoich niespójnych myśli i gwałtownych samozaprzeczeń, troszczysz się o niego bardziej niż miałbyś ochotę przyznać.

W tej chwili jednak jego dobro jest ci obojętne; chcesz, żeby cierpiał. Dlatego właśnie twoja dłoń oplata się na jego szyi, zaraz pod żuchwą, i ciągnie go do tyłu. Kiedy patrzysz na to, jak mocno wygięty jest jego kręgosłup, przez chwilę myślisz, że jeszcze trochę i mógłby się nawet złamać. Ogarnia cię furia na samą myśl o tym, jak niesprawiedliwa jest cała ta sytuacja i z tą właśnie myślą wbijasz kolano w jego łydkę, żeby utrzymać go w miejscu; nie ma w końcu żadnej potrzeby, żeby miał swobodę ruchu, nie mówiąc nawet o jakimkolwiek komforcie.

Obrzydza cię to, ale spluwasz na swoją dłoń, żeby zaraz rozprowadzić gęstą ślinę po czubku swojego bolącego już członka. Nie podoba ci się to, czujesz się jakby to było nie na miejscu, a w dodatku jesteś pewien, że to nie starczy, żeby zapewnić Kandzie jakikolwiek komfort. Ale, cholera, przecież jedyny powód dla którego w ogóle to robisz, to ułatwienie sobie penetracji. Twój umysł jest już tak zamglony, że nawet nie obchodzi cię czy się za to znienawidzisz. Gotująca się w tobie wściekłość na tego mężczyznę, sprawia, że wbijasz paznokcie w jego biodra i szarpiąc je do tyłu, w końcu zaczynasz się w nim zagłębiać.

Nie będziesz się okłamywał; przyjemność, która cię ogarnia, wystarcza żeby w końcu całkowicie zagłuszyć tą część ciebie, która rozpaczliwym krzykiem próbuje cię powstrzymać. Przekroczyłeś już punkt, w którym wycofanie się było jeszcze możliwe. Jedyne co ci teraz pozostało, to wypalenie całego twojego nowonarodzonego gniewu w ciele tego mężczyzny.

Jeśli w ogóle istnieje taka sytuacja, która w twoich oczach zyskałaby miano „rżnięcia" to jest to właśnie to, co zaraz nastąpi. Samo pojawienie się tego słowa w twojej głowie wywołałoby niesmak w twoich ustach, gdybyś nie był tak zatracony w zagłębianiu się siłą w drżące ciało Kandy. Tak, drżące — bo nieważne jakie kłamstwa na temat własnych przeżyć próbuje ci wcisnąć; możesz poczuć jak jest naprawdę, gdy próbuje się wycofać z każdym twoim ruchem. To, jak palce u jego stóp przykurczają się gwałtownie, a jego oddech urywa się kiedy coraz bardziej napierasz na obręcz jego mięśni, udowadnia ci tylko, że nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby czuć się tym podniecony. Bo robisz dokładnie to samo, co ci wszyscy mężczyźni.

Wciąż masz przed oczami jego pochyloną do przodu sylwetkę, kiedy oddawał się komuś innemu. Wspomnienie jego tłumionych przez materac krzyków sprawia, że próbujesz mentalnie przygotować się na wszystkie możliwe następstwa twoich czynów. Jesteś już zakopany głęboko wewnątrz jego ciała i nie ma dla niego luksusu czekania aż przywyknie do twojej obecności. Zebranie się w sobie zajmuje ci dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu wycofujesz się biodrami do tyłu.

I wtedy oplatasz obydwie swoje dłonie wokół jego szyi, wyginając go aż do prawdopodobnie najmniej przyjemnej pozycji w jakiej mógłby być „partner" będący na dole. Nie obchodzi cię to, bo już zaciskasz swój uchwyt i z powrotem zagłębiasz się w nim — rozkoszując się tym, jak ciasno zaciska się wokół ciebie. Po tym poznajesz, że sprawiasz mu ból. To jak desperacko pracują jego mięśnie sprawia, że masz wrażenie jakby sama twoja obecność w nim, groziła mu rozerwaniem na pół. Część ciebie zastanawia się jak on się teraz czuje; biorąc pod uwagę, że robił to już tyle razy — ale jednak większość twojej uwagi pochłaniają jego palce, desperacko wkręcające się w pościel i każdy oddech, który z ogromnym trudem wciąga do płuc.

— Tego właśnie chciałeś, prawda? — szepczesz do niego zimnym, szorstkim głosem.

Ramiona Kandy wyginają się z wysiłku na wszystkie strony, ale i tak nie okazujesz litości. Szarpiesz go za włosy, a kiedy wydaje z siebie serię dźwięków przez które przemawia tylko desperacja, wracasz do zaciskania dłoni na jego gardle. Nie będziesz kłamać — czujesz się świetnie. Jego nieme protesty pobudzają cię tak bardzo, że chcesz więcej. Zadać mu więcej ran. Postępując zgodnie z tą myślą, pochylasz się nad nim nisko.

— Musi być ci tak strasznie dobrze — mówisz to wprost do jego ucha, kiedy tylko odzyskujesz panowanie nad swoim głosem. Wciąż jest jednak wątpliwe i twój gorący, urywany oddech dodatkowo drażni jego skórę.

Nie może ci odpowiedzieć, bo dusi się pod naciskiem twoich dłoni. Dzięki kątowi pod jakim obrócona jest jego głowa, możesz dostrzec jak jego oczy zachodzą wilgocią przez desperacką potrzebę złapania oddechu; wiesz jednak, że to nie jedyny powód tych łez. Kanda jest w końcu daleki od odczuwania przyjemności, ale wątpisz, żeby był w stanie to przyznać. Nie sądzisz, żeby był zdolny do dokonania takiego wyboru i zaprotestowania przeciw twoim czynom. A nawet gdyby był, tylko byś go zignorował. Twoje szaleńcze tempo sprawia, że on bezowocnie wije się pod tobą. To dlatego, że nikt jeszcze nie był dla niego tak okrutny jak ty, wiesz o tym.

— _Świetne_ uczucie. **Zgodzisz się ze mną Kanda**? — Twój głos jest trochę niewyraźny i czujesz pieczenie w gardle. Mało brakuje, żebyś zaczął warczeć na niego jak zwierzę. — Podoba ci się, **prawda**?

Twoje paznokcie prawie rozrywają jego skórę, ale jego łapczywy oddech zagłusza jakikolwiek jęk bólu, jaki mogłeś tym spowodować.

— No odpowiedz, Kanda. **Podoba ci się, wiem to**! — Znów ciągniesz go za włosy i tym razem robisz to tak gwałtownie, że z jego gardła wydobywa się zduszony wrzask. — To jest właśnie to, co oni ci robią. To właśnie robią ci wszyscy mężczyźni, nie wiedziałeś? — Twój głos waha się między okrutnym, a szyderczo pełnym czułości. — Tak właśnie postępują z twoim ciałem, a ty **tak bardzo tego chcesz**.

Nie, nie chce tego i jego niedowierzające spojrzenie, które rzuca ci kątem oka jest tego wystarczającym dowodem. On jednak nie jest w stanie, ani nie ma zamiaru tego powiedzieć. To by się równało przyznaniu ci racji, że stracił kontrolę nad tym, co robi.

— No odpowiedz, Kanda. — Ton twojego głosu nawet ciebie samego przyprawia o mdłości. Jest zwodniczo dobroduszny, a jednak jakoś dajesz radę wpleść w swoje następne słowa każdą przepełnioną jadem nutę na którą cię stać. — Powiedz mi jak bardzo tego chcesz. **No dawaj, teraz, ty śmieciu**.

Gdybyś był teraz przy zdrowych zmysłach, prawdopodobnie naprawdę nie wytrzymałbyś tego nieznośnego przewracania się w twoim żołądku, ale przecież nie możesz teraz przestać. Musisz wytrzymać żółć podchodzącą ci do ust i udowodnić mu swoją rację. Kanda jest w zupełnym potrzasku pomiędzy twoimi brutalnymi ruchami i okrutnymi słowami, które wymagają niemożliwego.

Kiedy wciąż nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, odginasz jego głowę do tyłu, kciukiem niemal miażdżąc bok jego szczęki. Ma odpowiedzieć i ma zrobić to głośno. Głośno na tyle, żeby dokładnie usłyszał to, co sam mówi.

— Jeśli zaraz nie powiesz mi jak bardzo szalejesz z rozkoszy to obiecuję ci, że pożałujesz tego w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. **Przecież wiem, że to kochasz**. — Dla zaakcentowania swoich słów, zupełnie rozluźniasz jedną z trzymających go dłoni i paznokciami ryjesz linie na jego skórze; wzdłuż pleców aż do biodra i z powrotem. W następnej chwili sięgasz pod niego i teraz wiesz już na pewno, że nie jest ani trochę podniecony. Dodajesz jeszcze _odrobinę_ brutalności do swoich czynów, kiedy zaczynasz wodzić kciukiem po najwrażliwszej jego części, a potem owijasz też pozostałe palce i ściskasz na tyle mocno, żeby Kanda aż cały zadrżał, a jego nogi zaczęły grozić zupełnym opadnięciem z sił. Wiesz, że to boli. Robisz to z pełną premedytacją.

On wciąż się nie odzywa. Być może nie jest w stanie; nie jesteś pewien. Tempo twoich pchnięć znacznie zwolniło i teraz nawet nie opierasz na nim ciężaru swojego ciała, tylko wisisz nad nim — wciąż zakopany głęboko w jego wnętrzu. To okropnie powolne tempo tobie samemu nie robi praktycznie żadnej różnicy — i tak będziesz w ten sposób w stanie zaspokoić swoje potrzeby — ale jego ciało dzięki temu zdradzi go w sposób, na którym tak ci zależy. Twoja zaciśnięta na jego członku dłoń poluźnia się i zaczynasz miętosić ten zbolały fragment. To nie może być przyjemne. Ten fakt jest dla ciebie zupełnie jasny, kiedy patrzysz jak kieruje swoje spojrzenie w dół. Nadal możesz jednak dostrzec jego profil i to jak jego oczy zachodzą łzami, które w końcu skapują na materac.

— No dawaj, Kanda. Masz sytuację pod kontrolą, pamiętaj. Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć, nie będę zły… — Oczywiście kłamiesz, już dawno opanowała cię czysta wściekłość. I to właśnie przez nią postanawiasz w końcu całkowicie zmienić metodę działania. Twoja dłoń zaczyna sunąć po jego członku niemal z czułością; całe twoje ciało wychodzi mu naprzeciw łagodnymi falami.

Kanda w końcu przełamuje swoje milczenie i zadowala cię to do tego stopnia, że uśmiechasz się z twarzą zaraz przy jego skórze. Słowa usilnie próbują wydostać się z jego ust i po chwili te próby kończą się powodzeniem, a ty masz ochotę pławić się w tym, że jego głos brzmi, jakby mężczyzna rozpadał się na kawałki w twoich objęciach.

— … Przestań.

— O czym ty mówisz? _Chciałeś tego_.

— N… nie, ja… — Urywa, bo rozpraszają go twoje dłonie. Dopiero teraz niszczysz go zupełnie, bo to, co teraz robisz, naprawdę go podnieca i on nie jest w stanie się z tym pogodzić. — Prze… przestań.

— Moim zdaniem to nie tego właśnie chcesz. — Przeciągasz językiem po jego małżowinie ponad chrapliwym oddechem, który wciągasz do płuc.

Czujesz się jak potwór, ale dreszcz rozkoszy który przechodzi przez ciebie całego sprawia, że aż drżysz i płynnym ruchem wypychasz swoje biodra do przodu. Jego jęk wybija się na tle tych wszystkich innych dźwięków, które z siebie wydawał na tyle wyraźnie, że bez trudu można usłyszeć różnicę w jego odczuciach. A przynajmniej dopóki nie zmusza się do zamilknięcia, żeby zaraz skierować w twoją stronę słabe błaganie żebyś przestał.

— Jest **łatwiej** kiedy _boli_, prawda? Łatwiej przychodzi ci cierpienie pod ciałem nieznajomego mężczyzny. Ale ja przecież _jestem_ ci zupełnie obcy. Zgodzisz się ze mną? — przerywasz, a on znów milczy. — **No odpowiedz mi, ty pomiocie****.**

— Ta… aa… k. — Tym razem odpowiada i przygryza wewnętrzną stronę swojego policzka tak mocno, że widzisz jak krople krwi skapują z jego ust na pościel. Kłamie. Nie jesteś mu obcy i to właśnie dlatego reaguje w ten sposób. Każdy z twoich wielu poprzedników traktował go jak kompletne zero, a on w zamian udawał zupełnie zatraconego w przyjemności.

Tutaj jednak nie ma miejsca na udawanie. Jego ciało zdradza go swoją szczerością, a ty czujesz się jakbyś właśnie podbił całe królestwo armią, której szeregi zasila tylko twój głos. To nieistotne do czego posuniesz się, żeby skrzywdzić go fizycznie; wiesz, że to nic innego jak twoje słowa uderzają go z największą siłą, wywołując pęknięcia w odbijającym prawdę zwierciadle, za którym się schronił. Chcesz rozbić je do końca; zobaczyć jak rozsypuje się na kawałki, które dopiero wtedy mógłbyś w końcu zacząć zbierać.

— **Chcesz tego**.

Jego ciało drży i popełnia wobec niego ostateczną zdradę. W chwili, w której czujesz ciepły płyn kapiący na swoją dłoń, słyszysz też nieokiełznany krzyk Kandy. Nie ma w tym dźwięku śladu czegokolwiek, prócz bezsilnej wściekłości. Każda cząstka jego ciała budzi się do życia w twoim uścisku i wiesz, że zasiałeś w nim prawdziwy niepokój. To jasne, jak bardzo zirytowały go jego własne reakcje i jak bardzo chce rzucić ci twoimi własnymi słowami w twarz, ale wie, że nie może. Gdyby to zrobił, to tym samym przyznałby, że mylił się przez cały ten czas — przyznałby, że nigdy nie miał i wciąż nie ma żadnej kontroli nad sytuacją. A jednak i tak nie może zmusić się do powiedzenia tego, czego od niego oczekujesz, bo to już byłoby kłamstwo.

Milczenie to jego jedyny sposób na stawienie czoła swojemu własnemu światu, który właśnie legł w gruzach.

Rozluźnia się, a spomiędzy ust wydobywa się nierówny oddech — jego twarz jest zarumieniona i mokra od łez, których nie jest w stanie powstrzymać. To właśnie w tym momencie twoje wnętrzności znów skręcają się nieprzyjemnie i czujesz się, jakbyś mógł zwymiotować na samą myśl o tym, co zrobiłeś. Głęboki wdech w końcu niejako przywraca powietrze do twoich płuc i nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że łzy, które spływają po twoich policzkach były tam od samego początku.


End file.
